Hunger games high: Katniss and Cato
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: A story about two tributes being sent to Hunger Games High to train for the future games. Made by a friend named ashley more. Katniss and Cato Love story. Some Katniss and Marvel foreplay. No Katniss and Peeta at all. Maybe some Clove and Marvel eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Hunger games high

I woke up and I was going to start a new school in a new town. I turned off my alarm and took a shower and got dressed. I put on some black stretchy skinny jeans and a black matching belly shirt with a jacket with some black pump heels. When I finished I put on some eyeliner and straightened my hair and grabbed my blue cell phone and mp3layer and my book bag and went out to the front of my house and went on my Harley to go to school. Most of the boys were whistling and staring while I came through the doors. I looked at my schedule and I had to find my locker which was a little farther than I expected. As soon as I reached my locker there was a guy right next to mine opening his up. I look at my combination and put it in and then I put most of my stuff inside, the guy next to me say's "Hi my name is Cato" "I'm katniss" Cato: so you knew here? Katniss: yeah pretty much. Cato: well I'll give you a tour around the town sometime if you like. Katniss: yeah sure.

Cato: so you moved here with your family? Katniss: no not really. I moved here from L.A. orphanage I'm pretty much on my own.

Cato: oh did you work at the orphanage? Katniss: no I was an orphan well I am an orphan and I finally got out since I turned 18 last Tuesday. (The bell rang for first period) Cato: can I see your schedule? Katniss: sure. Cato: you have the same classes as me. Katniss: okay. So where is the first class at exactly? Cato: ha-ha come on I'll show you. Katniss: (we walk through the halls and I realize the school is bigger than I thought) we finally arrive to my science class and right when I finished Cato took me to the lunch room and he introduced me to a couple of people. Cato: this is clove fuerman and this is glimmer rambin and last but not least marvel Quaid. Marvel: so what's your name? Katniss: katniss everdeen. Clove: so what are your special talents? Katniss: knives and bow and arrow. Clove: wow we got something in common except I'm all knives. Glimmer: can I ask how old you are? Marvel: you don't ask how old someone is. Katniss: I just turned 18. Marvel: ooh that means she's legal Cato: marvel shut up! Cato: are you hungry? Katniss: no I don't eat much. Cato: okay well we have a few minutes to kill before we go to math. We sit down at the table that marvel, glimmer, and clove are at and they ask me questions about where I'm from and what I like what I don't like. (_The bell rang for math class_) Cato: well we got to go to math. Marvel: she's in math with you? Cato: yeah she's in all my classes. Marvel: good I'm in math and health with you guy's. Cato: oh brother. Katniss: (I think why Cato said oh brother for then I know why I look up at marvel and he's winking and licking his lips at me. I try not to but I blush any ways then I calm my face down and follow Cato to the math room with marvel in front of him. Marvel pulls out a chair for me but I sit in the one in front of Cato. Cato chuckles. After math Cato and marvel walk me out to the bus but I tell them that my bike is right around the corner. Cato: wow nice bike it's almost identical to mine except mine is black not red. Marvel: nice ride how do you pay for a sweet thing like this? Katniss: I'm working at the car wash but the machines are broken so I get paid double for washing car's by hand and wearing shorts and belly shirts. I get real good tips from my customers. Marvel: well Cato's car is dirty and maybe he can go buy and you can give his a nice wash :) Cato: but I don't have a car. Marvel: _well you can take mine for a wash._ Katniss: sound's good were open seven days a week except when it rains or snows of course. I'm working all day next Saturday I can take you then. Cato: o-oh yeah that be great. Katniss: okay well got to go I'll see you tomorrow. Cato: yeah see ya. Marvel: buy kitten. Katniss: don't ever call me kitten that really ticks me off. Marvel: well maybe you can take out you'll take out your anger tomorrow when it's time to train for the hunger games. Katniss: I look forward to it. (As I pull out I go a mile ahead and park my bike in the woods and cover it up with bushes and climb a tree and close my eyes and listen to the mocking jay's sing. When I open them it's already dark I guess I must have slept for a couple of hours) I go home and rest on my soft bed. When I wake up I put on some dark blue skinny jeans with a black spaghetti strap tank top and some white sneaker's and I put a pair of super short black stretchy booty shorts with a black small black sports bra that kind of show's some but I figure that no one's going to be looking at my body, except maybe marvel he looks at me in a very odd way that makes me a little uncomfortable but I will just ignore it. I put the shorts and the sport's bra in my bag and go to my bike and go to school I see that Cato is right next to my parking spot waiting for me. I park in my spot and get off my bike. Cato: so are you and marvel going to go at it? I mean like… Katniss: I know what you mean and he's going to be in a lot of pain if he calls me kitten one more time. Cato: do you think you can beat me? Katniss: no. I know I can beat you Cato. Cato: really is that so well how about after you beat up marvel I give it a go. Katniss: I'll tell you what I told marvel. I look forward to it. (We go into the training room and I go into the locker room and change into the booty shorts with the black sports bra.) I go into the training room and I see Marvel and Cato. Marvel: are we still on with the fight? Katniss: that's what I said yesterday isn't it? Marvel: you sassy today kitten. Katniss: I told you not to call me kitten. Marvel: sorry, Kitten! Cato: your dead meat now. The referee blew the horn to start. As soon as I heard the horn I ran towards marvel and threw him to the ground and he flipped me over and pinned me down. Marvel: I thought you were going to wreck me kitten? (I lifted my leg and slammed it in to his neck so I could get free of his grip. Then as soon as I turn around he grab's me by my waste and throw's me on the mat. Marvel: I have to say you are a challenge. Here put this in your pocket or your bra or something. Katniss: (marvel gives me a note) I have to say marvel you really are a stubborn jack ass. Marvel: ha-ha well I try to be. Katniss: you ready Cato? Cato: I was born ready. Katniss: (the referee blows the whistle and I tackle Cato and when he gets up I kick his leg to make him fall back down. And he does and I quickly get on top of him to pin him to the ground. Katniss: wow Cato I'm surprised, I thought that you would be more of a challenge? Cato: I'm just warming up kitten. Katniss: (usually I'd get mad when people call me kitten but instead I blush real hard I try not to but I just can't help it after I am done blushing I smile at Cato and he smile's back and laughs) we are fighting for a while that I barely notice the other people around us I'm pretty sure that he doesn't notice them because I seem to be the only one that he looks at. He grabs me by my waist gently and pins me down to the mat and. I forget how to breath by how close he is to me end before I blink he leans over and kisses me softly on the lips. As soon as he takes his lips off of me I get startled when I hear everyone in the room saying ooooh because I forget that there were other people in the room. He gets up and I'm still lying on the mat shocked by surprise. He gives me his hand and I take it when he lifts me up I feel like I am a statue but then I start to feel butterflies in my stomach. Cato: sorry I just had to do that. Marvel: wow Cato it's about time if you didn't put a move on her soon I was gunna… hey what's the matter with her I think she's frozen. Katniss: Hu what oh I mean I just need to cool off I'm going take a shower and go to work. Cato: you get wet at the car wash all the time. Katniss: I use taking a shower for an excuse to clear my head. I mean I just want to feel the cool water and I mean I just need to take a shower. (I go into the girl's shower's and take off my clothes and close the Curtin and I think about what just happened two minutes ago. Then I don't think about it and start singing a song that I have been writing) I turn off the water and dry off and put on my blue skinny jeans and my black tank top and my white sneakers and go to the parking lot to my Harley as soon as I get on I see Cato running out to get top me. Cato: so um d-do you need help over there at the car wash? Katniss: are you volunteering? Cato: yeah. Katniss: sure get your bike and follow me. (We go to the car wash and we get off our bikes.) Katniss: okay stand here and take off your shirt. Cato: w-what. Katniss: well you have to attract customers. Cato: well what are you going to d-doooooo? Katniss: what I'm just taking off my pants I have some booty shorts under it. Cato: oh yeah forgot. Katniss: why are you blushing? Cato: Um so what do you want me to do? Katniss: well for starters you can wet the cars and then scrub them all over with a soapy sponge. (After a while out of know where Cato wets me with the hose) Katniss: Hey! Stop wetting me. (He Wets me even more and before you know it we have a water fight then he pulls me closer and kisses me for an even longer time. Katniss: let me guess you just had to do that? Cato: Katniss I love you. Katniss: I love you too. Cato: um uh would you ever um uhh? Katniss: what just spit it out? Cato: would you go out with me? Katniss: would you go out with me? Cato: yes of course definitely. Katniss: well then that's your answer. Cato: so were like boyfriend and girlfriend right? Katniss: um yeah. Cato have you ever asked out a girl before? Cato: no it's not that it's just I'm kind of surprised that you said yes I mean I thought you wouldn't like me. Katniss: what's not to like? Cato: so I'll see you tomorrow. Katniss: (I go on my bike and go home and when I go to sleep I dream about Cato and then marvel comes in and he and Cato are fighting and then I wake up. I look at the clock and I get ready a few minutes earlier and put on my Shakira belly shirt black short skirt with my pump heels that I wore the day I came. I do my hair and make-up and get on my bike and go to school Cato is waiting for me at my usual parking spot as if he knew that I would be there early. Katniss: hey Cato! Cato: hey katniss. Hey did yesterday really happen? Katniss: yes yesterday really happened. Cato: all right just to be sure because I thought it was a dream. Katniss: so you going to go to the training room today? Cato: yeah only if I get to see marvel get beat up again. Katniss; oh that's right I forgot to read it. Cato: read what? Katniss: the note he gave me. _(I _search for the note in my book bag andfinally I find it and open it up and read it "_come to the training room at_ _8:00 o clack sharp") Cato: _why does he want to talk to you at eight? Katniss: I don't know. Well it's time to go. (while I go into the dressing room I put on my sports bra and booty shorts and go outside and I see Cato and I go over to him and he pulls over and kisses me for the longest until someone pulls him and throws him to the ground I look over and I see that its marvel) Marvel: What the HELL! ARE YOU DOING? When I told you to ask her out I didn't actually think that you'll have the balls to do it. Cato: well guess what Marvel I did ask her out and we both like each other a lot and there's nothing you can do about it. Marvel: well how about we fight over her and whoever wins gets the girl. Cato: or we let her choose and the other guy just sucks it up and deals with it. Marvel: okay. Katniss: Marvel you're like a brother to me and Cato is like the love of my life and no one can take that away from me…from us. Marvel I'm sorry but I just don't feel that way about you. Marvel: okay that's fair enough my bad Cato. Cato: okay it's done and over with. Katniss: (As Marvel walked away me and Cato acted as if nothing happened. As the months went by there was only one more day for school until we head into hunger Games College. Cato and I spend every day together during the summer. On the first day of a new year I wake up and wear my black denim shorts with my white tank and my new white jordans and go to my bike and Cato's right there waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunger games college3

Katniss: hey Cato! Cato: hey Katniss. Ready for a new year? Katniss: more like a new couple of years. Cato: you want to come with me on my bike? Katniss: yeah sure. Hey do you know the way to the new school? Cato: Yeah it's about 5 minutes. (Me and Cato finally arrive at the school and we have to go straight to the auditorium and) Katniss: I hope I don't have a roommate that I don't like. Cato: don't worry I'm pretty sure we get to pick our own roommate. But it's a shame that it can't be boy girl rooming together. Katniss: yeah. ?: welcome to hunger games college. My name is Miss Twinkie. (_The people giggle under their breath) _Miss Twinkie: well there is a sheet of all the girls and boy's name's and who they will be rooming with. After the first semester you will train for the real HUNGER GAMES! Katniss: well let's go to see who were rooming with. Cato: I could have sworn we got to pick who we want to room with. Katniss: OH MY GOD! Cato: what is it? Katniss: I get to room with clove. Cato: I'm rooming with Marvel. Well let's go to our houses and start packing. Katniss: I told you we should have packed a week ago. Cato: yes I know. Katniss: (I go to my house and pack all of my things except for my bed. I get every single one of my clothes, shoes, makeup stuff, and hair things and so on. I finish packing and I bring down three big luggage bags of stuff Cato's outside with only two big bag's) Cato: wow! Katniss: this bag is my whole wardrobe and this bag is my hair products and sneakers and this bag is full of my make-up and monthly girl stuff. Cato: okay t.m.i. Katniss: whatever. So you're rooming with Marvel? First rule is to play nice and to share. Cato: as long as were not sharing you. Katniss: oh and Cato I think I have a cut on my lips can you kiss it? Cato: ha-ha it's never a problem. Katniss: (he kisses me until my watch beeps to tell me that were late. We go on his bike and we get to the school.) Miss Twinkie: you two are late on the first day. Cato: sorry we were uh handling some business. Katniss: mmhhh. Miss Twinkie: well go and find you're rooms. Cato: I have room 169. Katniss: I have room 168. And its right across from you're room. Cato: good now we can make our little sneak outs. Katniss: all right I'll see you later after I finish unpacking. Cato: okay see you later. Katniss: okay by. Clove: AHHHHHHHH! Katniss: Ahhhhhhh! Clove oh my god I haven't seen you in forever. Clove: I know how have you been? Katniss: awesome I have been real great ever since Cato and I have been dating! Clove: Ahhhhhhh you guys are dating? It's about time you have been drooling over him since you two met. Katniss: I have not been drooling over him. Clove: I'm so glad were going to be roommates. We have so much catching up to do. Katniss: (as me and Clove finish unpacking our things I go over to see how Cato's doing) Katniss: hey Cato how's it going with the unpacking? Cato: good. (Marvel walked in the door and paused for a moment) Marvel: hey love birds I guess I'm rooming with you Kitten. Cato: no you're rooming with me and katniss is staying across from us. Cato: see you later babe. Katniss: by Cato. Cato: Wait give me a kiss before you walk out that door. Katniss: Gladly. (Cato gives Marvel a smirk as if he was trying to make Marvel jealous. Cato and I have a long kiss until Cato lips his tongue in my mouth and I let him in and I put my tongue in his mouth until the kiss is over and when I turned around and Cato grabs my ass. I turn around and give Cato a smile and go to my room) Clove: so who's your boyfriend rooming with? Katniss: He's rooming with Marvel. Clove: I doubt that will last. Katniss: I am so tired. I want to collapse and sleep until fall. Clove: that's not a possibility because we have to meet every one and join every one for dinner at eight. Katniss: Uhh can't we do it tomorrow? Clove: no we can't do it tomorrow. Hey I got an idea why don't you go take a shower to wake you up and get dressed in something nice and come down stairs and make some new friends. Katniss: Hey where is Glimmer at? Clove: oh she will be here later. Katniss: ( I go to the bathroom that is in our room and there is two of them and I put my name in stickers on the bathroom door so that everyone knows that its mine. My bathroom is so huge. I take a cool shower and put on my white stretchy skinny jeans with a white belly shirt and my blue sneaker and silver hoops. I go down stairs and I see Cato and he holds me by my waist and Miss Twinkie introduces us to all of the other students and we sit down to eat. I sit right across from Cato and I mess with him I lift my leg and rub his leg with my foot and go higher and higher until…) Cato: I think I need to be excused. Katniss don't you need to be excused TOO? Katniss: huu? Oh I mean yes I need to be excused. (Me and Cato go up to his room) Marvel: Cato I am going to bunk with an old friend of mine I'll be back at noon tomorrow. Cato: great even better. (After Marvel leaves me and Cato make out until we take each other's clothes off and we spend the night together after HITTING THE BOOKS if you know what I mean! I wake up and I see that Cato fell asleep on top of me and were both not wearing any clothes. I caress his head) Katniss: Cato. Cato: yeah Katniss: can i get up? Cato: no. Katniss: why not? Cato: you're comfortable and soft. Katniss: Cato? Did we have S*x last night? Cato: is that a trick question? Katniss: oh okay. Well I got to take a shower. Cato: all right let's take a shower. (Cato and I take a shower together and he lifts me up and puts me against the wall of the shower and kisses me all over my neck and my lips.) Katniss: I got to get dressed and do my hair. Cato: you might want to leave your hair down. Katniss: why? ( I look at my neck and I see that he had left a hickey) Cato: I think you better just look to see if anyone is there and just run across the hall and go to your room to get dressed. Katniss: okay. Cato: hey don't forget to give me a kiss good-bye kitten. Katniss: I never forget to kiss you good-bye. Okay bye. ( I go into my room quietly so that I don't wake up Clove. But it's a little too late for that.) Clove: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I have been worried sick about you all night. Katniss: Clove it's okay I was just hanging out with Cato. Clove: Oh I know what you mean by hanging out you and Cato were HITTING THE BOOKS REAL HARD huu. Katniss: okay first of all um we uhh were not hitting anything okay. Clove: yeah okay sure Katniss. Katniss: I am going to go and get dressed. Clove: aren't you going to take a shower? Katniss: no I took one with C… Clove: ooooh okay then. Katniss: ( I put on a pair of super short shorts and a really short white spaghetti strap tank top with a black bra and I put on my grey and white adidas and I put on my black eyeliner and I go to the training room and I see Cato wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that he knows I like. I go over to grab a bow and arrow I shoot straight on the dot. And Cato is about to fight with Marvel and before he does he looks over at me and takes off his shirt and I blush real hard and he smiles.) Cato: Hey Kitten can you get me my water bottle? Katniss: sure Cato. Katniss: I bend down to pick up his water bottle and Cato is standing behind me and he grabs my ass out of know where. Cato sits down and I sit on his lap and I run my fingers through his soft blond hair. Cato: so about last night. Katniss: what about last night? Cato: did you have a good time? Katniss: of course I did. Cato: I figured that. You want to hang out and watch a movie tonight in my room? Katniss: sure! Cato: okay. But first you want to fight on the training mat? Katniss: sure just let me go upstairs and get my things. Cato: okay I'll be waiting. (I go upstairs and I get my white sports bra that shows my boobs some and I get a pair of long white yoga shorts and I go down stairs and I see Cato in the exact same place as he was in when I left.) Katniss: you ready? Cato: I was born ready baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss: yeah okay sure. (Then out of nowhere miss tinker comes into the room and makes an announcement and says… Miss tinker: I have an urgent message we are going to start the actual HUNGER GAMES earlier this year. So you only have one week to be ready and the interview is in six days. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor. Katniss: o my god were not going to have enough time to train. We are not going to be ready in time. Cato: not if we are training twenty four seven then well be ready. Kitten you don't need to worry. Katniss: yes I do need to worry Cato I mean what if one of us don't make it what. What if we both don't make it what if… Cato: what if we do make it and what if nothing bad happens and what if it won't be as bad as it seems. Just think of the good things that might happen I mean you dont know what happens until it happens. So calm down we are going to be together no matter what. We will go in together and come out together. Katniss: okay. Cato: why don't we skip the whole fighting thing because I think were both mastered that. Katniss: okay well I'm going to shoot some bows and throw the knives. If I'm lucky someone will die before we even go into the games. Cato: yeah okay. Just don't worry yourself too much. Katniss: I'll keep that in mind. (Day's go by faster than ever. And it's finally time to go to the interview. I find the outfit that I'm supposed to wear to match with Cato's and it's a gold colored bikini and the bottom piece is like a very short skirt that's gold and a gold pair of flats that have straps that go up to my knees. I curl my hair in tiny curls and I put on a smoky kind of eye shadow with light eyeliner. I go down stairs to meet Cato and I burst out laughing because of what he's wearing which is a gold sort of man skirt and he has no shirt on.) Katniss: nice outfit really looks good. Cato: yeah okay thanks. Your outfit is much better. Katniss: yeah I guess but I feel really awkward I don't want to be showing so much skin I front of everyone that's watching. Cato: dot worry you will get used to it. We have to make our entrance in a chariot. Katniss: ughhh I have a feeling I'm going to hate this. Did you know my skirt supposed to catch on fire when I spin around? Cato: ooh that's even better I hope it doesn't burn it off. Katniss: no it doesn't burn off it's supposed to look real but it's fake. ( me and Cato g into the chariot and go on the stage and sit down on a loveseat before I know it it's over and I could go upstairs to change into my sweatpants and a tank top. And I lie in my soft bed and think of what could happen tomorrow. I wake up and I see Cato sitting at the end of my bed.) Cato: today's the day. Katniss: I'm really not looking forward to it. Cato: why not? Katniss: well besides the fact that we might lose our lives, I'm not feeling to well I mean I keep on getting headaches and I keep on changing the mood I'm in, for example I'm happy one second and sad the other and then I get mad for no reason. Cato: maybe you're just nervous. Katniss: maybe. Well I better get ready. (I take a shower and brush my teeth and go into my closet and pick out a black pair of pants with a black t shirt and a black jacket. I put on dark clothes that way I can camouflage in the woods. After I get dressed I put on black boots and I put my hair down and go into the glass elevator and it takes me outside to the cornucopia. I see Cato five feet away from me and he's wearing pretty much the same thing I am. I hear the countdown going from fifteen to five. The suspense is killing me. And before I know it everyone is running to grab a book bag and weapons. Then I run as fast as I can and grab a bow and arrow and a book bag and run into the woods with Cato. Me and Cato finally stop running and sit on a stump and check what's in our bags.) Katniss: I got some rope, a water bottle, a kit with a hatchet and a sleeping bag. Cato: I got a sword, a pack of matches and a blanket. If where going to hunt our food we need to build a fire to cook it at daylight because at night is the most dangerous. Katniss: Right. And I we should sleep somewhere high. Cato: like a tree? Katniss: right and we will use the ropes to tie ourselves in case we fall .Cato: are you still scared? Katniss: yeah I mean I never killed anyone before. Cato: it's just like hunting but… Katniss: but I'm hunting humans. Cato: yeah. Well we should look for something to eat before it gets dark. I'll get some fire wood. Katniss: I'll look for something to eat. (I found a nice fat turkey up in a tree. I take my bow and arrows and shoot the turkey. The turkey falls off of the tree and I scoop it up and I find a river. Then I clean the turkey and pluck out the feathers and go back to where me and Cato were last. I see that Cato has already built a fire. After we finish eating me and Cato climb a tree and sleep in the same sleeping bag to keep warm. Then out of nowhere a scream wakes us up in the middle of the night. Then we hear a cannon go off. A hologram of a kid from district 1.) Cato: its okay as long as were together we are both safe. (We fall asleep and by the time the light hits us is when I start to fall asleep. But Cato gets out of the sleeping bag.) Cato: I'm going to look for something to eat. Katniss: okay I'm going to take a bath in the river. (After I finish taking a bath I put on my bra and panties and then I hear a noise.) "Hey kitten you look good wet." Katniss: Cato I thought you were going to look for something to…( when I turn around I see that Cato's not the one behind me and the one who is talking to me is…MARVEL!) Katniss: Marvel? Can you leave please I'm getting dressed. Marvel: why don't I give you a hand with that kitten? ( Right when I try to run Marvel grabs me and pushes me against a tree) Marvel: Cato had his fun with you and now it's my turn. Katniss: CATOOO! (Something pulls Marvel off of me and I find out that its Cato and there both fist fighting each other. Then Marvel pulls out a knife and puts it to Cato's neck. I grab my bow and arrow and shoot Marvel in the heart and he dies very quickly.) Cato: thanks. Are you okay? Katniss: yeah I'm fine are you okay? Cato: yeah. 15down 3 to go. (Me and Cato find a tree and stay in it for the night and another hologram pops up and it's a picture of Marvel and clove) Katniss: oh my god Clove is dead! Cato: and there was a very good chance of anyone dying. Katniss: yeah I guess but I was hoping that she would be one of the one's to survive. Cato: there are two more people still alive. ( When we start to fall asleep out of nowhere we here screaming and we jump off the tree and fall to the hard ground . and then we know the reason why the two other tributes were screaming, they were being chased by mutated giant gorilla dog things. Cato and I run as fast as we can and we reach the cornucopia and just when we were climbing up on the cornucopia one of the dogs scratch my leg. They don't scratch it hard enough that there will be a scar but they scratch it hard enough for it to bleed.) Cato: katniss are you okay! Katniss: yeah I'm okay. Cato: no you're not you're bleeding. Katniss: I'M FINE it's just a scratch I'll be alright. ( I take my bow and arrow and shoot one of the tributes in the head. Then Cato takes his sword and throws it at the other tribute and it stabs her right in the heart.) Cato: KATNISS WE WON! Katniss: we can go home now! (Cato gives me a long sweet kiss. Then a hovercraft picked us up and takes us to a village that we wanted to live if we won. Right when we get there there's a big mansion that has furniture and a fridge and an oven. It has everything that we need.) Katniss: I'm going to go to the doctors to get a check up to see if there's anything wrong with me sense I have been feeling pretty crappy. ( I go to the doctors to get a checkup and I can't believe my ears when he tells me what was the matter with me. I rush home to tell Cato.) Katniss: CATO! WHERE ARE YOU? Cato: I'm right here what happened did the doctor tell you what was wrong with you? Katniss: yeah he did. Cato…. I'm pregnant…

**(A/N: Okay. Review on what gender you want the baby to be. Boy or girl.**


End file.
